Loving Agreement
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: Though Nobume thinks of her relationship with Kamui to be business or casual, the appearance of her old boss, made Kamui question otherwise. Luckily, confronting any challenge head on has never been a problem for either of these two.


**Hey guys! I meant to publish this on Valentine's Day, but I'm in a dispute with Fanficiton administrators and a couple of trollers, so my account got locked, and I couldn't publish anything until today. For those of you who want my OkitaxKagura lemon, you'll have to get it through PM because...that's the fic that the dispute started over. Blame the administrators for taking it down, and the trolls that reported me.**

**On a lighter note, there needs to be more fics of this couple, and more lemons of OkitaxKagura in general. So read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

There were several things that made Nobume fairly uncomfortable with her situation at the current. One of them, being her former boss rubbing the side of her cheek; feelings of regret and nausea were starting to seep into her stomach. She left the Naraku group for several reasons, he was one of the main ones.

"I never did emphasize just how I happy to see you again, Mukuro Nobutatsu." Oboro continued what he was doing, until he felt his hand suddenly being crushed.

"Hello, who might you be, pathetic mosquito?" Oboro frowned as he observed the man; pale skin and salmon braided hair; the pale skin and strength was a dead giveaway to his species.

"I am Oboro of the Naraku organization, you must be the 8th division of the Harusame pirates." He frowned.

"I'm the Admiral now, which means I run the whole thing!" He corrected cheerfully.

"I see. How unfortunate; I am Nobatsu's former leader and lover-"

"You were never my lover." She interrupted sharply, and walked away from the scene. That was the other reason why she was horribly uncomfortable with the current situation. Currently, the Harusame and Mimiwairgumi were exploring future business options with the Bakufu officials, but unfortunately…this bastard and his allies were the ones protecting the officials. Her relationship with the Harusame admiral (if you could call it that) didn't help things in the slightest. She barely knew where she stood with the pale man, let alone claim ownership of him. They had slept together several times, having an instant mutual attraction towards each other after meeting through Takasugi. They had fought before hand of course, but after the tearing and slicing of several clothes, the inevitable occurred, and thus gave birth to a fairly rocky relationship.

"It's a lovely planet, isn't it Nobume-chan?" Kamui asked pleasantly.

"Yes, I suppose." The dealings were currently being done on a planet called PERMANENT NIGHT. To show that they seriously wanted to do business with the Yato man, the Tendosho offered to have the meeting on a planet without a sun. Instead, a moon was permanently risen, combined with the mountain-top resort they were on, and the starry night, it was indeed a romantic sight.

"So what do you want to do, No-chan?" His nickname for her.

SWIPE! He jumped out of the way in time. While her expression held no emotion outwardly, her sword pointing at him said otherwise. "I said do not call me that."

"You didn't seem to mind last night." He pointed out cheekily.

"We were in private, Kam-chan." Her nickname for her.

PUNCH! She gracefully landed a few feet away, still holding her sword, she got into position.

Kamui licked his lips; holding a sword in that battle stance with that little clothing turned him on greatly. "Now this is more like it." He charged forward with his fist ready, relishing how his fist clashed with her sword. Their faces were only inches apart; their fights were always like this, it never failed to excite the male Yato. Though Kamui was relatively disturbed by himself; he found himself consciously holding back so to not hurt the woman. Similarly, Nobume purposefully mis-swung her blade to miss vitals, in the times her lover got sloppy in their matches.

"Likewise." She said, making a sloppy slash-attempt at his perfect stomach. "Though it would be a shame, should your body become marred."

"Same with you." He nodded, and went to strike again.

This kind of ritual never got old; that was why they were in their 'relationship', they challenged each other and invoked emotions that neither even knew existed. Having either closed them off or never experiencing them, Nobume and Kamui found release in each other that couldn't be experienced elsewhere. Not even Okita Sougo emitted these feelings inside her, he was nothing compared to Kamui. And even when she fought the younger sadist, it felt empty; there was no emotion or skill in it; neither were taking the other that seriously, or their minds were elsewhere. Okita was similar to her, nothing more. So when she first met Kagura, she understood why Sougo was empty when they fought; that younger girl brought out the same relief for him. The climax he couldn't receive elsewhere.

Speaking of climaxes, the first time Nobume and Kamui had sex was when they decided to try a 'relationship', Nobume didn't know if Kamui was just in the heat of the moment when he suggested it, but she agreed. The idea was simple, the more intimate and closer they got, they'd get grow stronger together, making their sparring matches and assassination attempts more interesting to each other. Though Nobume was certain Kamui just had a thing for attempted-assassination-sex. The relationship was durable and tolerable, but other than fighting and romping sessions, there was nothing else to really suggest romantic nature between them.

They didn't work very closely together during the day, and would often go months at a time without seeing each other, but due to their casual nature, they've managed to make it work. Their relationship started almost a year ago, and this was the first time ever Kamui had shown any possessiveness towards her. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, other than the relief of Oboro's eyes being off her.

"Nobume, I want you to answer me something." Nobume's widened slightly when Kamui suddenly caught her wrist and pulled her up against him. He looked her right in the eye, and made sure his grip was firm and strong, to assure no escaping. "Who is this Oboro-san? What was your relationship with him? Were you really lovers?"

Narrowing her eyes, she tried to get free, irritated at Kamui's streangth. Knowing he wouldn't release her otherwise, she accepted defeat. "I was raised in the Naraku organization with Oboro being twelve years my senior. He was my mentor and would accompany me on missions until I was deemed able to complete them independently. I was only a young girl of ten at the end of the Joi War; Oboro had actually confronted that silver samurai directly." Kamui's eyes widened slightly at that, but let her continue. "He changed after the war I'm afraid, and after a rather unpleasant encounter with him, I defected from the Naraku, and was later picked up by Isaburo."

"I thought you came from a noble family?" Not that it mattered to Kamui, he just wanted the story straight.

"I do, they were simply associated with the Naraku organization. That is why I am loyal to Isaburo; had it not been for him, my parents would have married me off to Oboro as he wanted. To this day, it appears as though he still wants me." Nobume answered.

"I see." Kamui let go of her wrist, but slid them down her waist. "What was that nasty incident exactly?"

"I gave him that scar along his neck when he almost raped me; I had intended to kill him that night." She answered.

"I see." Kamui let go of her, and walked off towards the direction Oboro left. "Nobu-chan, go back to our room, I'll be there in an hour or less. I doubt this will take long."

"What do you care if I have consensual or forced rendezvous with other men? We only see each other months at a time, and you have these ridiculous notions that we should hold ourselves to monogamy." She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but this whole situation was irritating to her.

"You think I've been sleeping around with other women?" The Yato asked, not facing her. "In that case, have you been sleeping with other men?"

Turning her back to him as well, she answered. "No, I have not. No other men have remotely caught my interest for that reason. I am just saying I wouldn't expect you to hold me to that standard, nor would I you." She frowned. "Are you honestly telling me you haven't been having sex with other girls?"

"No, others are as strong as you." He answered simply. "Go back to the room Nobume, I'll be there in a hour, and if you're not there, I'll hunt you down and tie you to my bed on my Harusame ship. Forever imprisoning you as my slave, do I make myself clear?"

"That won't scare me, but I have nothing better to do anyways. Bring back doughnuts." She went back to their room without another word; feeling the sting of a lover's first quarrel.

**With Kamui**

It didn't take long for Kamui to find Oboro, and when he did find him, the assassin wasn't alone. Without much effort, Kamui killed the two men on his left and right and grabbed his neck. Oboro didn't flinch, having expected this. "So you've finally come Yato? It's god to see Nobatsu is with someone chivalrous."

"Please don't call her such an ugly name, Nobume fits her so much better." Kamui's smile didn't waver. "Now then Mr. Oboro, care to guess why I'm here?"

"To battle for Nobatsu's hand, obviously-" CRACK! Oboro stopped talking when he felt his trachea being crushed.

"Don't be silly Mr. Oboro, you are not even remotely worthy of challenging me. The people worthy of challenging me don't rape young women or attempt forced marriage upon them, especially…when they're Nobume-chan. I've come to you tonight to tell you only one thing, and if you go against this warning or challenge it in anyway, I will kill you, do you understand?"

"Bastard! Do you honestly think Muruko could ever love someone like you?! Naraku assassins are trained to be detached aesthetics form the world; nothing matters but their fellow assassin and the targets they destroy. What would you possibly know about such commitment?!" He demanded.

"Commitment huh? That's not a bad idea, actually! I mean…it's not like I'm going to find another girl like her, anyways." The Harusame pirate smiled wider. "And again, don't call her such an ugly name, her name is Imai Nobume, and if you don't heed this warning from me, you will die. Lastly...stay away from my woman."

CRASH! After throwing the man down the balcony harshly, he smirked in satisfaction when he landed in some other hotel guest's hot tub. After making sure he was unconscious for good measure, he sprint-jumped towards his room at the Harusame ship. He had a proposition to make!

**Back in the Hotel Room**

Nobume sighed and had changed into a purple silk camisole and white cotton short-shorts as her sleepwear. Despite it being in a mountatin, the hotel rooms were kept quite warm; she was currently watching a hardcore S&M porn, when she finally heard Kamui coming. She turned off the TV, got on the far side of the bed and unsheathed her sword. As soon as the door opened she sprang forward with her sword straight forward.

Kamui caught her instantly, and brought her close up against himself again. Smirking, he kicked the door shut, and immediately topped her on the bed. "You always know the proper way to greet me, don't you?"

"You didn't bring any doughnuts." She frowned at him.

"Maybe, but I have another doughnut I want to show you." If that was a sex pun, she was going to kill him on the spot. He sat up, straddling on her, and pulled something off his neck to show her. Nobume observed the item in question; it appeared to be a male golden wedding band that was donned on a long golden chain.

"You are engaged and gay?" She asked.

"Of course not Nobume, though I hope this is a start towards that direction." His smile never wavered. "You see Nobume, us Yato have a tradition, that once we find the person we want, we wear this ring." Nobume was silent and let Kamui continue. "Unlike humans, Yato pass these rings down from generation to generation, and Yato wear their parents' rings when they're ready to start a family of their own."

"I'm not letting you do that to me." She said bluntly.

"No, no, of course not." _Not yet anyways_, Kamui thought. "This ring is also worn around the neck in the Yato tradition, so it can shine brightly and proudly. This ring tells other Yato that not only are they read y to start a family, they have someone that is theirs and theirs alone. Do you get it Nobume-chan?"

"I believe so." Nobume took the ring and examined it momentarily. She placed it around Kamui's neck, and took her chance to rip his shirt off, and used that to her advantage to catch him off guard. Now she straddled him, and kissed his surprised face with full force; dominating his kiss. Kamui's hands automatically wrapped around her, and started roaming around her beautiful body. Breathing hard and fast, she managed to finish her thought. "It means you're mine, Kamui-kun." She suddenly felt herself get flipped over by him, and her body jerked upwards at the sudden harsh bite to her neck.

Kamui lapped up the blood, getting extremely turned on by this point. "Yes, it does, but that also means you're mine. So no other women or men for the two of us…agreed?" He kissed and sucked harshly down her neck.

"Agreed." As she gripped his hair, she couldn't help but feel overwhelming relief and happiness as he kept applying these wonderful administrations to her body. Oboro couldn't do this to her, no other man could, and it made her happy that no other woman could get Kamui into this mode.

But most of all, she was happy that both of them would make damn sure it stayed that way.

**Review please! Thank you! Happy late Valentine's Day!  
**


End file.
